A hero's Reborn
by Kyuu Tentori
Summary: An Unknown force as appeared in Tokyo and mamoru has passed and Usagi unwilling to fight can the Senshi Can't Stop him and with the help of a Mysterous Boy Will they be Able to stop this evil (Gohan/Usagi)
1. Default Chapter

ok well i was going to make this Gohan's trip revised but i have changed a few things you will be able to tell in by reading the first few ch. so please enjoy this new one...  
  
A Hero's Reborn  
  
Ch.1  
  
The unexpected Talk  
  
I looked at the peacefull sky the clouds moving to the left as the wind pushed them along, the sun bright against my face its been about two years now. I'm a 13 year old Son Gohan. . The Cell Games, takeing my fathers life, everyday I hope to see him again, its the only thing on my mind. I desided after the cell games i would give up fighting for good, and i havent trained in awile Things have been pretty normal. I start Orange Star Jr. High in a Few days, in satan city. I can't beleve they named a City after him, my goodness he didnt even beat Cell, but its best that way thats what mom says.  
  
I was thinking about going to see krillen, 18, and Master Roshi there new little daughter marron Krillen and 18 got married awile back and just got back from there honey moon and a few months later out pops marron, heh. I contenued my train of thought when a familure voice came to me.  
  
"Gohan...Gohan...you there?" my eyes got very large. I looked around after hearing my fathers voice. I thought I was going crazy, "Daddy?" I said makeing sure I wasnt going crazy. Then I remembered, wait i'm half saiya-jin "Its me Gohan, your father Goku." I felt a huge smile form on my face. I was so happy it was if a dream was comeing true and to tell the truth it was.  
  
"Oh my gosh dad its you! No way! How?" looking around, "Where are you!?" I was talking at a rate of 100 miles an hour. "Whoa, son slow down there, yes its me, King kai is letting me talk to you though him, he has told me something and I want you to take care of." he took a moment before he said "Theres an evil comeing son." I let out a large sigh. Oh great, but if my dad wanted me to take care of this mess I would, I hate fighting, but my saiya-jin harratage is telling me to fight.  
  
"What is it? Or who is it? and when this force comeing to earth?" Those seem to be the basic questions that usually come around. "Some Alien force, all the kais are worried about it. Your pretty much are the strongest fighter I all ways talk about you." I smiled when he sayed that, my father bragging about me it was an honer inside, the man who has saved the world to brag about his son being stronger then him. "So they where hopeing you would take care of it this force, its ariveing in a few days but not here in a future realm, on Earth where we don't excist, or we dont have powers. Some kind of Demention thing king kai tryed to explain it to me but..." King kai interuped him "Your Fathers a knuckle head" there was a little pause then i heard king kai say "ouch!" (you figure it out..hehe poor king kai) "Goku..why you..." "How do i get there?" still speeking to my father "the kai's have all talked to a lady by the name of Pluto who gave us all this infromation about the evil and is wanting your help, tomarrow she will be there to bring you to Tokyo in the other realm where its all suposed to take place."  
  
"Dad...But..what if i fail like last time and. Someone dies, or a hole planet.." I was scared to go leaveing all my friends and mom as well and letting all those people down I let my father down what if I let the enitre planet down. Those where thoughts going though my mind, untill my dad said something "Son..." he paused "You will be fine, Remember you have all the power you need, you just have to use it." some how those words he said made things seem a little better, I let out a sigh still thinking what if I fail but I said "Right dad tomarrow i'll be ready, tonight i'll tell everyone good bye, get some senzu beans, and get ready for tomarrow."  
  
"And Gohan." "Yes dad" responding very quickeley wondering what else was going on. "I love you son." I smiled but inside holding in the tears not wanting this conversation to end. "I...I...Love you...To Daddy." it was hard to say those words and trying to hold in the tears as well. The care that my father gave me.."Tell your mother i love her to and I said hi"and those where the last words that he said to me. As a white aroa flashed around my body i took off into the sky first to go see piccolo and the others knowing this may be the last time I ever see them again.  
  
the next ch will be meeting the others so i hope you enjoyed this alot better then the other first ch and this will be much longer please Read and review Thankies oh and this is a little short but they will get longer trust me  
  
Peace  
  
Son Gohan 


	2. Depature

A hero's Reborn Chapter 2  
  
Departure  
  
I flew off to see piccolo looking at the trees as I flew by them all a blur cause I was going so fast "how come I can't take anyone with me, I might do that." as I let out a little sigh as I reached Dende's tower and landed near the hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
"Gohan! hi!" Dende sayed runing up to me as i gave him a hug "how are you Dende?" looking around trying to find Piccolo "Fine Gohan, What are you looking for?" "Is piccolo here I want to talk to him, you, and mr popo, all at the same time I have some news." as I said this Dende pointed to Piccolo crosslegged with his eyes closed in mediation I walked over to piccolo and he opened his eyes looking up to me "Gohan?" he said his voice very deep as all ways "Hi Piccolo, I have some news to tell you all. Tomarrow i'm leaving for some other demention place, dad talked to me today, and some lady named Pluto was comeing to pick me up..."  
  
"The land of the Sailor Senshi" Piccolo said interrupteing me "Must be Pluto, hm, the Grand kai and Pluto must think this is very serious " I looked at piccolo very strange like "Pluto is the Guardian of time and holds the key to the door way to this demention and the Sailor Senshi Realm as we like to call it, this Realm is called The Z-Senshi Realm named after us, cause we are the Strongest group of fighters." I was still very confused "Piccolo start over from the top ok who's this Grand kai and Pluto and Whats all this stuff about."  
  
"Ok Gohan listen Well and you two Dende," Dende looked to Piccolo "There are two realms in the entire cosmos. The Z-Senshi Realm, and The Sailor Senshi realm. Each Realm is protected By a Guardian in this realm it is the Grand kai (actuley its kaioshin, but piccolo doesnt know about him yet, does he hehe) and in the Sailor Senshi Realm its Sailor Pluto, The grand kai didnt want to have the responablitiy of holding the Gate of the Realms,and protecting it so, Pluto took it considering shes much stronger then him. They also desided it would be forbidden to cross over dementions unless of a deadley case, in which one of the realms could be destroyed, and disrupt the balanace, and destory both realms. Then one warror would be given passage to cross into the other realm to help protect it. Do you understand now Gohan?"  
  
I was starteing to get it, but still a little out of it but I noded "Well i'm leaving for that other Realm tomarrow, Piccolo do you think you can give me dad's Gi and the gi I used during the Cell games I can put it in a capsule incase I need it" Piccolo held his hand out and my old Cell Games gi appeared on me"I think that gi looks much nicer on you" I let out a small laugh and Piccolo smirked "Thank you Piccolo" and a small capsule appeared in my hand with my father's gi and I had my sayian armor with me incase I needed it as well. (hey all three of gohan's kick ass outfits!) "Piccolo...you have been a great Teacher I will take all I have learned from you into battle and I wont fail like last time i promise."I looked up at Piccolo seeing a grin on his face "I know Gohan, I know" I looked to Dende "Take care of Piccolo for me wile i'm Gone ok." Dende laughed, and I smiled and powered up a little ki and a white aura around me and I took off flying to see Korin.  
  
Takeing about a minute, I put away the two capules as I reached his little tower and I floted outside of Korins lookout "Korin you there?!" I said flying over the railing, and landing as the small white cat known as korin walked up his stairs. "Gohan what can I do for you today" I let out a little sigh "Well i'm going on a trip to the Senshi Realm so I need some sensu beens if you have any" korin was shocked i could tell but he still had that calm look "Senshi Realm Eh, Well something huge must be up and Pluto must really be Despret for help, "Well thats what Piccolo said as well. "Here Gohan heres a bag of Senzu Beans, you just don't just dont blow them all in one place," I smiled to korin. "Thank you Korin i'll seeya" saying this as I jumped off the tower and flew to Master Roshi's island flying over Satin City as I shook my head, I said "do those people actuley believe him" flying off.  
  
Flying over the ocean I was in my own little world when I looked up I saw a giant beam of energy came flying at me as I doged it looking to who shot the beam I saw one person Krillen standing there takeing a deep breath. "Oh Gohan sorry, didnt see ya there buddy!" "You trying to kill me Krillen" as i landed infront of him and gave him a hug. "Nice to see you Krillen." I smiled "Wheres 18 At?" looking around "Shes inside the house with marron, i'll go get everyone." as Krillen walked inside. He was inside for a few moments then 18, Master Roshi, Turtle, Oolong,and Krillen came out.  
  
"Guys i'm leaving this world. heck this demention. Dad called and he wants me to go protect this planet in another demention," they where pretty much confused to I told the hole story all over again after I got done they where pretty much in shock. "How long will you be gone Gohan?" "I dont quite know, but I wanted to say good bye." "Good bye Gohan" Master Roshi said "Take Care Gohan," Krillen gave me another hug "Your Just like your father Gohan, every bit like him off to save the day..." Oolong interupeted him "Yeah kid just dont get your self killed" "Oh Thanks Oolong i'll try and keep that in mind" Krillen just laughed "Bye" I sayed as I took off all of them waving, "Bye, Bye Gohan." Marron said in her high pitched voice. "Gohan hero!" She giggled and Krillen looked to to marron in his arms. "Yep Gohan is." and thats the last I heard.  
  
"Now off to go see Bulma, and go home" I sighed as the sun was starting to set. It was gitting late quick, so to quicken up the pase I charged up my ki, a yellow aura flared up, and my hair flashed a yellowish gold. and I went super saiya-jin and took off at double the speed gitting to Bulma's house within 15 to 20 minutes I landed infront of the house not powering down from my super saiya-jin level I walked up to the door and rang the door bell as a robotic voice answered. "Who is this" I responded "Son Gohan may i speek to Bulma Briefs" a few seconds went by and bulma came on "Gohan come on inside the door is open." as she hung up and I walked inside being greated by Bulma with little Trunks standing next to her "Gohan!" he said giving me a hug. "Hey little Trunks" I smiled still.  
  
"Gohan how are you?" Bulma sayed pointing to the chair as I sat down Trunks jumping on my lap "Well i'm leaving, and I wanted to say good bye, i'm going to some other demention, to help protect it, and I dont know how long it will be. Till I see you guys again," "Gohan Will you come and visit us?" "I don't know Trunks if I will, but I will try ok" "Ok Gohan," I looked up at Bulma "I see, well Gohan I can only sit back and watch what a fine young man your turning into, every bit your father" I smiled "Krillen said the exact same thing." She smiled and I gave Bulma a hug. "i'll see you later, sorry i cant talk but its gitting late and Moms going to get worried "Gohan be a hero again ok, " smileing as I walked to the front door "Trunks, when you get older I want you to train extra hard and be as strong as I am ok" Trunks nodded "Ok Gohan" "When i Get back Trunks i'll train you my self" took of flying into the sky Trunks with a big grin "Bye bulma" "Is Gohan going to be a hero again mommy" Trunks said to Bulma "Yep he is, Just like his Dad" and I reached home just as the moon started to show in the sky.  
  
"Mom i'm..." There was a lady standing there there in a short skirt purple outfit and a large staff "This lady's here to see you her name is Pluto" Pluto just stood there. "Can i tell her good bye before we leave," "Of course, but hurry we have much to talk about on are way there." "Do you all ready know mom." She nodded, huging her I could feel her shakeing and about to cry. "Mom, i'll be back as soon as i'm done ok." I stoped huging her. "You dont get hurt now Gohan ok." She was actuley letting me go! What a change. "Take Care of Goten for me" she nodded, and I walked out of the door following Pluto. "I love you son." she sayed, "I love you to mom." as I faded off and we appeared by a door. The floor was clouds my mom let out a little smile wipeing her eyes "Looks like a Hero's Reborn."  
  
"Now Gohan, What i'm about to tell you is. Why you where summoned here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Boom cliffhanger sorry ok well now that that chapter is done with the story now begins hehe i need you to come back so you know will want to know what happens  
  
Please Review this story please thanks and Trust me i actuley look at my reviews and do what you guys ask if its in my power. oh and I don't have spell check or anything like that I'm doing this all by hand so it takes awile so the grammer and stuff may not be the greatest but I will try my hardest to fix things i see wrong  
  
Son Gohan 


	3. The Mysterous Golden Fighter

A Hero's Reborn  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The mysterous Golden fighter  
  
(ok i dont own Sailor moon or Dragon ball Z or any of its characters and i'm going 3rd person with this story now sorry all you Gohan fans and thanks for the reviews for the last chapters)  
  
"what there saying out loud" 'what there saiying to them selfs' thats how i write so enjoy  
  
Pluto, and Gohan are standing there next to the gate of dementions. "Now, In this demention your about to go into, keep a low profile. You will be living in the Juuban district, with some parents Goku, and chi-chi your real parents. They won't know of your saiya-jin harratage. They will be normal people and you will be attending the Jr. high here is your classes. I will Check up on you everyonce in awile and remember to keep watch for the alien force its comeing in a few days. Thats all i can tell you ok Good luck Gohan, you ready?" Gohan looked at the door, and at Pluto again. "Yes." He said as the gate opened up, and Gohan walked inside the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A young 15 year old, long blond hair, blue eyed girl is sleeping. Her black raven haired friend comes up to the Bed and Yells. "Serena Wake up!" Serena's eyes open a little, a yawn excapeing from her lips. "I don't want to, mom let me sleep 5 more miniutes." Rei gitting very mad at this point, she throws off the covers. "Meat ball head get up!" she yells again and slowley Serena opens her eyes again."Rei what are you doing here!" "You wouldnt answer your phone, so I came over remember, a senshi meeting before school at the park ok." she had calmed down just a little "Why the park?" "'Cause the shrine has to many guests, theres no room we desided this earley cause no one was out." Serena jumping up out of bed she pushed Rei out of her room, and got dressed in her school uniform. "No, i'm going to be late again, not another senshi meeting." runing down the stairs she looked to her mother and father "Got to go, bye mom ,bye dad." both of them looking very dumbfounded, as she took off out the door. "uh...ok?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Gohan slowley got up out of his bed, looking at his clock it sayed 6:30 in the morning. looking at his cloths he saw he was wearing pajamas. Shakeing his head he got a different outfit on, and walked down stairs seeing his father, Goku he was suprised. and did the only thing that came to mind. "Dad!" he almost screamed, as he ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Uh..Very nice to see you to son." Goku looking very confused at this moment. Gohan stoped huging his father and looked at chi-chi slaveing away on the stove. "Mom i'm Going to skip breakfast this morning, I feel like walking." In reality Gohan wanted to check out the juuban district, and find his way around it. "Ok Gohan well your first day of school starts so don't be late. We moved here to put you in a better school remember that, now don't put it to waist by being late to school." 'sounds like mom to me' Gohan said to him self listing to his mother "I won't." Gohan walked out the door walking along the side walk, checking out all the stores in his mind he was remembering where everything was. Then he saw the park, smileing as he walked to the park and closed his eyes and started punching at the air very quickeley, as he jumped into the air doing a flip then landing on the ground jumping high up into the air.  
  
Serena catching up to her friends sometime later all 5 of them walking to the park. As they see Gohan there punching at the air on the ground and kicking at the air. Gohan paying no attention to the 5 spectators, and contenuing to punch and kick the girls are standing there, watching the young strange boy fighting against nothing. "Uh, hey kid whatcha doing?" Serena said a expresson of shock on her face. "I'm Just working on my fighting skills, I just moved here. 'his moves where flawless hes got to be very experanced' Lita thinking to her self. "It Just so happens I train, a little my self do you think i can spar you?" Lita saying figuring this would be a good chance to pratice her ablities better. "Uh, ok" Gohan gitting into a fighting stance Lita doing the same. "kick his butt Lita." Serena cheering on her friend. "This will be an intresting fight, but Lita sould come out with a win." Ami standing there contenuing to watch Lita. "Three hits, thats all it will take for Lita to win." Rei looking to Ami. "He looks like my ex-boyfriend." a large sweatdrop forming on everyones head.  
  
"Ok you get the first move" Gohan said as Lita charged at him, punching at Gohan a few times Gohan dodgeing every single attack, as gohan ducked down and triped Lita. She landing on the ground, doing a back summer sault, and kicking up doing a backflip landing on her feet. "Very nice kid. Whats your name?" "Gohan, I'm new to this area its actuley my first day here I figured i would check around and i came acrost this park and..." lita was infront of him and punched at him Gohan barley dodgeing it "No way! that close" 'crap gohan why didnt you take the hit' "I'm sorry I Got to go." 'That kids weard' Rei thinking to her slef  
  
"Well anyways why are we having this meeting, a youma hasn't attacked in 4 months" Mina looking to the others "I have been feeling something I don't know what it quite is but something I think we sould be prepared for it..." Serena interupting Rei "Yeah, yeah they come we beat them lets go..." "Its not that easy I don't know, but just keep a look out ok" Rei standing up "That fighting took longer then everyone thought. Look its time for a great day of school" everyone just made a large sweatdrop as she said this. "I'll see you all later." as Rei took over to her school, and the other 4 girls left for there school. Unknown to them a Demi saiya-jin was standing on top of the school watching the 4 girls talk, as a large explosion not some hundred hards away a bright light formed inside the explosion formed a large 15 foot. youma "Well super saiya-jin time..." as Gohan clenched both fists, a golden aura flareing up, and his jet black hair suddenley turning Golden, and his coal black eyes turning a bluish green, as he stood there his aura flared up as he jumped off the roof.  
  
"Everyone Get back!" Gohan said inside examing the monsters ki "Who?" Serena looking over to the other girls in all the confusion they ran off to transform.  
  
"Moon cosmic power makeup!" Serena yelled  
  
"Jupiter Star power makeup!" Yelled Lita  
  
"Mercury Star power makeup!" Next was Amy's voice and finaly  
  
"Venus Star Power makeup!" was the final voice  
  
In a flash of lights and twirls each of the senshi transformed in to there repective fuku and ran to Gohan. "I said stand back now do it" "Who do you think you are to be giving us orders!" Juptier exclamed out at Gohan. "I can beat..." Serena interupted him "Let us do it kid we are the Sailor Senshi and I am sailor moon the defender of jusice in the name of the moon i'll punsh that youma." saying all this forming different poses. 'Reminds me of Genyu.' Gohan thought to him self. "Fine no use in argueing." Gohan steped back as the youma attacked with a giant beam of energy. as the senshi jumped back the beam went passed them. aimed right at the school. "No the school!" Serena exclaimed as Gohan appeared infront of it and hit the beam off into the sky. The beam exploding into the air. "Be more carefull" "Jupiter oak evoltion!" Jupiter standing behind the youma, she spun around hundreds of sharp leaves hitting the youma. The youma in apparent pain but still enough to fight.  
  
The youma turned around dissipeared and reapeared behind Jupiter "Jupiter behind!" it was to late Jupiter was hit and sent into a tree apareley knocked out. "Mecury aqua rapsity!" "Venus Love me kiss!" both of there attacks combineing togeater. The youma dogeing it, appearing behind the two senshi hiting them as well knocking them out.  
  
The youma appeared infront of Sailor moon a familure red rose was thrown at the youma. Connecting at his palm going right though it the Youma Jumping back. 'a rose...thats strange' Gohan still watching this fight. "Have you no honer dissipearing and reapearing behind these girls, and attacking thats a shame!" as the man in the tuxedo landed next to sailor moon.  
  
Gohan walking infront of them "here watch." Gohan fadeing away, and appearing behind the youma. The youma turning around and swinging his arm at Gohan. But before it connected Gohan faded again into the tree. "Missed me Your way to slow.." The youma grunting he shot a large beam of energy at Gohan, "That wave..." the wave explodeing as it hit Gohan. "Stupid kid why didnt he move!" Tuxedo Mask yelled as he watched the explosion. "Hey buddy up here!" Gohan yelled. "Thats...uh...Tuxedo Mask?" Serena looking up there then looking to Tuxedo Mask for an answer, but gitting nothing from him. "ka!" Gohan started out. "Me!" he contenued. "Ha....me.....!" a bright ball of energy appearing in his hand as he was looking at him. "Haa!" Gohan exclaimed as he pointed foward,and shot a beam of energy at the youma. Sending it stright at the ground bending the beam a little the beam formed an upper cut, so to speek and sent the youma flying into space. The beam exploding sometime later causeing a bright light in the sky.  
  
"Your friends will be fine you better get some more training cause your weak" Gohan fadeing away and landing back at the school as he appeared as a normal saiya-jin inside the school.  
  
"That Guy...is he friend or foe?" Serena looking to Tuxedo Mask "I'm Going back to the apartment maybe see if i can get anything on him as Tuxedo Mask left a few min later the senshi wakeing up one by one.  
  
"What happend here?" Gohan runing up to all of the senshi. "A Youma." All the girls slowley gitting up and leaving comeing back a little bit all the teachers telling the kids to get inside. "That Golden haired fighter he beat the youma no problem." Serena looking to the girls. "A Single wave of energy he had all the powers that youma had but the boy was stronger." Serena told about the entire fight and what happend. "Next time we see him we will talk to him we need to know more." Lita saying as the bell rung "Off to class" Gohan on the other side of the school walking to his first class.  
  
inside everyone was all ready talking about The Golden fighter as Gohans first day of jr high has now begins....  
  
  
  
Next chapter  
  
Gohan's Jr high advenure  
  
expect this next ch to be pure comdy will gohan survive jr high and what about the youma are there more find out on the next chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
well thanks for reading and please review critisum is accepted hopefully i got all the corrections to the story and if i didnt i'm sorry i tryed the best i could anyone know where you can get MS word if so please tell me i'm tired of doing all this! thankies 


	4. Gohan's First Day of Jr High

Rebirth of a Hero  
  
Questions: i'm 13 Question: Ok i dont know to much about sailor moon attacks and stuff and all the infromation i'm actuley gitting is from my friend who said she was a die hard sm fan wow i'm wrong so i will do some research my self to make it more acurate if you have any questions for me i will post them here on the next chapter ok well lets get started  
  
Chapter 4 Gohan's First day of jr high  
  
Gohan letting out a large sigh as he looked at his first class, unsurtan of what awates him beyond that door the teacher outside of the door looked to him and let out a little nod as Gohan looked to her and walked inside the class room allready inside a Serena and Ami shareing this class togeater they looked at Gohan "Hey theres that boy lita faught this morning do you remember his name at all?" Serena whispering to amy one of her closes friends and partner in the super hero business "I think it was Go something but thats all i remember" there conversation went on for a miniute or so untill the teacher said "Class Please settle down"  
  
Today we have a New student all the way from..." Gohan whispered something to the teacher and the teacher let out a little nod "From America" The only thing Gohan could actuley think of he wouldn't ask Goku and chi-chi for fear that they would think something was wrong "Please could you tell us a little about your self" The teacher said looking to Gohan along with thie hole class some sleeping, and some not paying any attention  
  
"Well my name is Gohan Son i guess here you would say it Son Gohan..." The young demi saiya-jin started off  
  
"In my spare time I love to run in the fields back home i lived way out in the Country With my grandpa and mother and father..." Holding back the tears of memorys of home knowing he might not get back but still hopeing.  
  
"I know a little bit of the Marial Arts and thats about it..." a kid raised his hand the teacher looking at the boy and the teacher saying "Yes?"  
  
the young boy standing up "Gohan can you break any boards or anything like that?"  
  
"Yep i could if i wanted to but i dont usually break stuff" Gohan looking to the kid "Well What Good is Fighting if you can't beat people up"  
  
Oh how Gohan hated those words inside pictureing cell and the androids all over again "Have you ever watched a friend get hurt and knowing good and well you can't help that person cause your not strong enough."  
  
Serena knew good in well what Gohan was talking about all too well watching Beryl kill her friends she knew to well for a moment she thought he was talking to her"It hurts really bad a pain inside i have watched my friends get hurt and i couldnt help thats why i study Martal Arts"  
  
"Your friends must be weak then, and its probley a bunch of crap that you cant break anything" That boy was makeing Serena very mad  
  
"Well hes probley stronger then you are!" Serena stood up exclaming those words she didnt know why Gohan looked to Serena and gave her a little smile as she sat down very red imbarassed of her outbreak the boy sat down as well the teacher looking to them "Well now that that is over with please Gohan take a seat  
  
Gohan saw an empty seat behind serena as he walked there and sat there as Serena turned around she said "Can i ask your name?" she said "Gohan..." he very quietley said "And yours?" "Serena" she said "Very nice to meet you gohan" as she turned back around  
  
s the school day went on Gohan very seldom said anything and the senshi found out one by one that gohan was a very intelegent kid on his own then lunch time came and they would soon find out how much a demi-sayian would actuley eat  
  
Gohan was sitting there watching everyone outside as he ate and man he ate alot all the senshi looking at him even serena was shocked at how much this boy could eat as a small baseball came rolling to him  
  
"Hey kid can we have that" Gohan looked at the baseball and picked it up 'Gohan hold back your power now' as he lobed it but it going around 85 mph "Whoa!" one of the kids exclamed "Not bad kid.."  
  
Gohan payed no attention to the kids as he went back to eating as serena and the senshi walked up to Gohan Mina looked to the boy "We hurd a rumor that you where only 13 is that right?" Gohan looked up to Mina "fourteen in four Months i know everyones older then me here in this grade at least," "Does it bother you that your not with kids your own age" Lita looking down at the boy "No i moved here so i dont have any friends yet. I just keep to my self really." "Well thats no way to live you have got to have friends so i'll be your friend" Serena sitting next to Gohan one by one all the senshi Doing so "its a great achement to skip a grade you must be very smart where did you go to school at?" Amy looking to Gohan, Gohan for some reason not feeling hostile any more  
  
"Well my mom home schooled me we lived in a moutian area it was beautiful no one owned the land and no one ever did so the animals went free i actuley befriended some there was this one i named Ickerus (spelling?) he was one of my best friends we never hurt the animals accpet the fish, me and my dad would all ways go to this little streem i remember a few times we took my friend krillen with us hes my dads best friend sence child hood, well we took him one time and my dad caught a good size fish about 10 20 feet long long" the senshis eyes widend at this and krillen thought my dad had drounded and he jumped up the fish infront of him and scared the daylights out of him"  
  
Gohan letting out a little laugh remembering the days before cell and yet sadness in his eyes for some reason Serena could see that sadness it was strange to her as was it to Gohan "Well Gohan I'm Glad your here but I can see you miss your home, but I'm here for you (thats Serena's best friend side comeing out the more mature side lol does she have one?) "So are all of us," as Gohan looked to the sky he saw something a metor  
  
"What the...." 'no is it happing what is that, crap i got to stop it or people millions will be killed this hole city darn it' "Girls i'm sorry but i have to go inside and take care of something "Amy Serena Mina look..." all 4 girls looked up at the metor comeing in the teacher yelling for all kids to get inside as they all turn around they see Gohan is gone all ready on the top of the roof a large aura flareing up "I'm not going to fail this time! for my friends...for my family..for everyone!" he closed his eyes a large grunt comeing from him as he instanley became a super saiyan his aura flared up then a loud scream comeing from the top of the school as his hair was slowley gitting larger and in a flash it grew quiet a bit one long spikey bang droping over his face his aura flared up even more as he turned super saiyan 2  
  
'Gohan you cant fail like last time now do it put everything you have into this' "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he held both his wrists togeater his hands spread apart from each other  
  
"Meeeeeee!!!" he turned side ways his hands now behind him "HAAAAAAAA!!!!" a large blue energy ball appearing his his bowl shaped palms  
  
"MEEEEEEEEE" he shouts his ki gitting larger and larger the size of the ball remaining the same but the attack power gitting stronger as he jumps in high into the air he yells  
  
"HAAAAAAAAA!" Extending his palms forward he shoots a large beam of energy at the metor being pulled back by the force of the wave but in a moment regaining his composure his aura flared up the giant blue beam very quickeley being shot at the metor 'Gohan keep this up don't let up any'  
  
wow thats the end of the chapter little different then what i expected it to be but oh well semi good non the less 


	5. Metor Called Omega

Ok i got some more reviews and i'm happy your sending them to me i'm trying as hard as i can to correct things but its really hard with out ms word but i'm working as hard as i can,  
  
ok someone was wondering why i chose Gohan to be like a feeble kid well during the cell games he didnt trust his power and fighting cell he didnt mostley hes just afrade of failing others as i have explained (if you read his thoughs) but trust me it gets better as he goes on you might see a difference here...  
  
"Speeking out loud"  
  
'thinking to them selfs'  
  
*Telepathic talking*  
  
Metor called Omega  
  
The large wave of energy went flying at the metor, for some reason it didn't explode it seemed like the Metor was fighting it. "AHhhhhhhhh!" Gohan yelled puting more energy into the attack.  
  
Serena, Lita, Mina, and Amy, where watching Gohan fighting the metor on T.V. Then they saw Sailor Mars on the T.V. She looked at the camara and nodded. The other four knowing good and well that she was looking to them.  
  
The reporter starts to speek. "The young boy is still trying to fight off the metor, as Sailor Mars one of the five sailor senshi, as the four other girls snuck out of the room.  
  
Some of the students praying, some huging each other, some just watching.  
  
"During this time most people have gone to there homes, we advise all those who are out, or in bulidings, to excape to the under ground shelter." Everyone was to scared to go out.  
  
The other four senshi where on the roof as they spoke. "Moon crisis make up!" Serena was first to say as she transformed into Super Sailor Moon."Jupiter crystal power Make up!" Lita was next transforming into the strong Super Sailor Jupiter. "Mercury crystal power Make up!" Next was the quiet Amy turning her self into the elegent Super Sailor Mercury. "Venus crystal power make up!" last was Mina the Senshi of Love transforming her self into Super Sailor Venus  
  
"Girls we have a planet to save" Lita said "right" the other girls said as they got outside.  
  
Gohan still fighting the metorite 'I can do this! for my father! for everyone!' A saying stuck out in Gohan's mind thinking back to it during the Cell Games his dad said this. 'Gohan, use the pain of loss, you have all the power you need just bring it out' remembering his father said that he pushed to find more energy. "AHHHHHHHHH!!" Gohan releasing more energy the wave giant as he hurd in the back ground. "Moon Gorgeous Meditataion!" "Mars flame Snyper" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Venus Love and Beauity Shock! "Jupiter oak Evolution!" as all the senshi fired there attacks at the metor the attacks hitting the metor pushing it back some more but nothing seeming to help....Gohans eyes closed he was puting almost everything he could find into his attack "Planet attack" Serena said they all nodded.  
  
"The Sailor Senshi have seemed to show up, but there attacks not seeming to work" "Sailor!" they said holding hands standing in a circle. "Ahhhhhhh!" Gohan said charigng up his energy even more throwing as much as he can into his attack. "You wont take this planet, At least wile i'm around!" Gohan yelling useing all the energy he can almost used up everything he had "Planet!" the senshi glowing as he looked to them. Then looking down at all the children and frightened people. Gohan seeming to find more Power within when he saw them  
  
"I Failed them." Gohan stoped fireing the wave compleley exaused, Gohan fell to one knee. "I Got nothing left" "Attack!" was hurd as a the senshi flew at the metor creating a large crack in it. as Gohan saw this "There," he said gitting up compleley whiped out. "kaaaaa!....meeeeee....haaaaa.....meeeee...haaa!" he screamed again throwing the last of his energy into the attack. Aiming right at the crack as the wave was small but started to go though the metor. "Yeah!" Gohan had a weak smile on his face. 'I did it Gohan with the help of those girls you did it.' as the wave went though the beam Gohan pulled out a little brown bag takeing out a senzu bean. Gohan hurd a loud explosion in the sky. Eating the senzu bean he felt him self get his energy back, and a little more then what he had started with.  
  
Gohan jumped off the roof wearing Piccolo's gi he put the turben part back on. "Thank you..." Sailor Mercury said "Hey any time as there was another explosion the senshi looked up along with Gohan. "What the!" "The metor broke up into smaller peices!" Mars Exclaimed  
  
"Girls get as many people out of here as you can. Find ever reporter with a camara and explain are situation i'll by us some time now Go!" Gohan yelled at them as the senshi ran off  
  
Gohan flared up his aura again, haveing more energy he started fireing energy waves at the rocks, some of the metor chunks hitting bulidings compleley annilating them.  
  
"Darien, Lets go and help other peo...." "Serena look out!" he yelled as he pushed serena out of the way. Darien was hit by a large metor. crushed instanley under its exteream. weight, Serena falling to her knees. "D-Dar-Darien...." she said softley. "DARIEN!!!" she screamed as loud as she could Gohan saw Sailor moon over there. "Get underground." he said to her knowing she wasn't going to be much help trying to protect people Serena just nodded she was to hurt with the loss of her loved one, she knowing she couldn't help any more and she just wanted to die now.  
  
"Mars flame sniper!" Mars yelling shooting a flame arrow at a chuck of the metor, destorying it into smaller peaces. They hit, and they broke windows, dented cars, mostley caused property damage.  
  
Off on the other side of town, Gohan was fireing more and more ki Blasts, he hurd constant screaming people dieing, and saw people jumping out of bulidings. Gohan saw one huge chunk of metor about the size of a 2 story house, hit a buliding compleley whipeing it and everything whitin about a mile of that spot, hereing screaming then it going quiet for a moment. Seeing people runing for there lives. This kept up for about two or three hours. Gohan had never saw such chaos, and death. Inside he would never be the same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Three hours later  
  
Gohan stood outside no longer in his super saiyan 2 form. Looking at all the damage, it looked like Tokyo was just bombed and then nuked at the same time. It was a war zone. Gohan droped to his knees. "I Failed..." he said the place was bare as another metor smacked into a buliding a large explosion comeing from the buliding catching it on fire, there where fires all about the city. Streets destoryed, no place anyone could live. The entire city was annilatied.  
  
All the senshi But Sailor Moon stood there "Sailor Moon doesnt want to fight any more. shes done." Venus said to the others "I just talked to her Darien was crushed by a metor." This news hurting Rei the most she bursted into tears all the girls tearing up a little as well but not as bad as Rei. "No more Crystal Tokyo then..." Jupiter said as Mercury nodded. after a little bit of crying they finaly saw Gohan standing there looking at everything. "Kid you need to get under ground." as Gohan turned around. "You to.." is all he said as they walked to the under ground shelter.  
  
Gohan walked to a T.V and saw the reporter talking. "Today Febuary 14, 2038..." The reporter stoped for a moment, "Is A Day that the human race will never forget. Around the world countless metors have struck killing millions maybe billions. Officals sould have a report within the End of the month of the total kill count."  
  
Gohan walked away from the T.V." he walked up to one of the officals in the shelter. "Whats are total Death toll?" Gohan said to the man. "Kid..." "Tell me!" Gohan Yelled "2 million Nine hundred thousand." (2,900,000) "How meny people lived in this City. "Three million people...Only 100,000 people lived" The man said "We will share this infromation later."  
  
"Everyone lost someone today..." Gohan just looked around at countless people crying then seeing the Serena, Lita, Amy, Rei, and Lita.  
  
He walked up to them the only people he actuley knew "Did you lose anyone today Gohan?" Serena said still crying.  
  
He just nodded in fact he didnt his family was save in The Z-Relalm. Serena just huged Gohan Crying she couldn't do anything else...."Things Can't Get any worse ok..." Gohan was Wrong...  
  
  
  
Wow how did you like that chapter hopefully it wasnt to short oh well well i'll seeya later  
  
Questions comments put them in reviews  
  
Son Gohan... 


End file.
